


The Piano Teacher's Benches

by Ania



Category: Original Work
Genre: Caning, Corporal Punishment, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Teacher/Student, Under-negotiated Kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ania/pseuds/Ania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What did I tell you when I became your mistress?"</p>
<p>She bit her lip nervously, then flawlessly recited: "Sometimes you'll set a task for me that you know I'll fail, because you will enjoy punishing me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Piano Teacher's Benches

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/204842.html?thread=1127318826#cmt1127318826):  
> Older, more experienced woman pushes partner's BDSM boundaries. The sub is enjoying it, but also a little nervous and not comfortable saying no.

A mixture of fear and shame danced across Princess's face. It was adorable.

"What did I tell you when I became your mistress?"

She bit her lip nervously, then flawlessly recited: "Sometimes you'll set a task for me that you know I'll fail, because you will enjoy punishing me."

I nodded. "That's right. I'm not surprised at how well you've done so far," and I really wasn't, because she'd been a good student even before I started fucking her, "but I wanted you to fail. Normally, when I hurt you, it's about pleasure for both of us. But sometimes I just want to hurt you, and because you broke a rule, I can."

That worried look didn't leave her face. "So you're not disappointed in me?"

"Not even a little bit." I'd loved watching her desperately try to hold back her orgasm, trying to focus on the piano instead of the bullet vibrator pressed against her clit. I loved watching her hands falter as she lost herself to pleasure. I loved the way guilt instantly chased the pleasure away, ruining the afterglow for her.

"Lay on the other bench," I told her. The other bench was what I called my spanking bench, to differentiate it from the piano bench.

I bound her to the bench, enough to keep her from pulling away but not enough to keep her from squirming. Then I adjusted the bench until she lay flat, titled with her head slightly towards the ground, giving me access to the soles of her feet.

"Since this is punishment," I said, "I'm going to try something from your maybe list." She hadn't known what limits were when I seduced her, so I told her about my kinks, listing every last bit of pain and humiliation I wanted to visit upon her. She'd said yes to many, and not now to the others. She only said no to being used as my toilet paper, and at my disappointed sigh, clasped her hands together until the knuckles turned white and hastily said, "Not now," clearly pushing herself to say it before she lost her courage. I referred to the not now's as her maybe list, and I was slowly working through it.

Not a week ago I'd called her into the bathroom as soon as I finished peeing. She'd taken one look at my spread legs and knew what I was asking. I didn't even have to tell her; she knelt and licked my cunt free of every last drop of piss.

When she was done, I tilted her face up to look at me. "Would you drink it?" I asked.

"Yes," she whispered, blushing a fierce, becoming red that shone even against her dark skin.

Today, I selected a cane. I took a moment to admire the soles of her feet, the contrast between their color and the rest of the skin.

"Count," I commanded.

I whipped the cane across her right foot, then moved to the other side.

"One!" she cried.

Her left foot.

"Two!"

Her right foot.

A scream, then a three.

By five, she wasn't counting all that clearly, but I ignored that. I stopped at ten, five strokes for each foot, spread from her ball to her heel.

"You did well, Princess," I told her as I undid her bonds, offering a gentle pat to her head, a stroke along her bottom as I worked. I fed her a drink of water, waiting until she'd finished it to move on.

"Come along," I said.

"I don't think I can walk," she replied, voice still garbled by tears.

"That's fine; I expect you to crawl. You're going to be my piano bench while I show you how to properly play Chopin's Etude in C Minor." I smiled to myself as I walked over to the piano and moved the bench out of the way. I could already hear Princess moving off the other bench and onto the ground, releasing the cutest little whimpers anytime she put too much pressure on the bottom of her feet. "You seemed to enjoy your last attempt, but it was just disgraceful."


End file.
